


and know why we whisper in hallways

by majesdane



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-23
Updated: 2008-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In the hallways, they're just friends.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and know why we whisper in hallways

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Based somewhat off four scenes/songs from the musical _Bare_ : "You & I," "Rolling," "Best Kept Secret," and "Pilgrim's Hands."

 

**i. one**

In the hallways, they're just friends.

Haruka leans against the row of lockers, messenger bag perched precariously on one shoulder, as Michiru retrieves her books for her first and second period classes. Neither of them says a word; Haruka simply nods in response to the good mornings members of the basketball team call out to them. On their way to class, Michiru teases Haruka about falling asleep in morning mass again.

They stumble into the girl's locker room, with only a moment or two to spare until they have to go to class. Haruka presses Michiru against the wall, bends her head and brushes her lips against the smaller girl's own; the lightest of kisses. Haruka smirks and pulls away and Michiru pouts in the way she knows she'll get Haruka to kiss her properly.

 _Come to the play auditions this afternoon,_ Michiru says.

Haruka scowls and tries to work her way out of coming. She doesn't like acting, she tells Michiru, and besides she had been planning on trying out for the baseball team this year. Michiru is as persistent as always and points out that Haruka hasn't played baseball since she was in sixth grade. Still Haruka refuses, so Michiru tries to guilt Haruka into coming, though the blond seems to be steadfast in her decision.

And then Haruka kisses her. It's a better kiss this time, less teasing and playful and more of a way of getting Michiru to shut up, but Michiru doesn't complain.

But then a group of girls with gym class period come filing into the room and Haruka quickly moves away, widening the distance between herself and Michiru. It's a practiced action, something she perfected a long time ago. Michiru flushes and looks away; she leaves in a hurry.

Haruka does not follow her.

 

**ii. two**

On the way to the rave, they sit in the backseat of the church van and hold hands in the dark.

Lucas distributes drugs out to those who want them, gives them all another lecture about the dos and don't of Ecstasy, but Michiru is too preoccupied with noticing how pretty Haruka's hair is in the moonlight to pay attention to anything he's saying. Haruka notices her staring and winks; Michiru blushes and smiles, feeling silly.

 _I think Matt likes you,_ Haruka murmurs in Michiru's ear as they make their way into the rave. _He's been staring at you all evening._

Michiru giggles and takes Haruka's hand in her own, squeezing it gently, reassuringly.

They dance in the far corner of the club, away from their group of friends. They don't mind being alone together like this; they only want to dance with each other anyway. Michiru hasn't taken any of the drugs that Lucas offered, but it feels like she has. Being here is so different than being at school. Here they can be themselves, they can dance together, and no one says a thing.

But then she moves to kiss Haruka and the blond pulls away, glancing around anxiously. The look in her eyes says _not here_.

Instead they kiss outside, beneath the stars, in the darkest corner outside the club. Haruka's hands slide beneath her shirt, cool against Michiru's warm skin and Michiru's breath catches in her throat and she forgives Haruka for not wanting to kiss her inside the club. She whispers her love in Haruka's ear, while Haruka trails feather-light kisses down her neck.

When they get back to their dorm room, they fall into bed, hands working to undress themselves, mouths meeting in frantic kisses.

 

**iii. three**

Haruka helps Michiru practice her lines.

Their hands meet; palm against palm, fingers aligned with one another perfectly. They circle each other, the words coming to them as naturally as anything else. Haruka puts two fingers under Michiru's chin and lifts her head up, pressing her lips to Michiru's. Michiru pushes back eagerly into the kiss, and Haruka has to pull away, lest she forget lines and they both forget that they actually have things to do.

When the actor playing Romeo doesn't show up to practice the next day, the director sighs and assigns his understudy to run the scene with Michiru. He is certainly earnest enough, but he forgets his opening line, and Haruka jumps in to take his place without even thinking about it.

They both hear the muffled laughter, the jokes. And they both ignore them, words slipping out of their mouths without hesitation, their eyes locked as their hands come together over the space between them. Michiru falters on her last line, but Haruka has gone over this scene a thousand times and knows just what to say.

The director calls cut and they fall apart.


End file.
